Big Trouble
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: Our favorite red head is in big trouble. She has only two choices to make that may or may not change her life. I don't own TMNT in anyway, shape, or form. I will admit I might have over dramatize the situation a bit. XP Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Big Trouble

AN: Sorry if the title doesn't make much sense. This is my first TMNT story, as well as DonnieXApril pairing. I fell in love with this couple after watching the first episode of TMNT 2012 X3.

April was in trouble big, big trouble! Her arms were held against her body, and she was having trouble breathing. Why did this have to happen, how did she get into this mess? Right she was being stupid and talked to the wrong person at the wrong time and now she was stuck in a very uncomfortable place.

She should have known better, yet against her better judgment she allowed this to happen and now there was no way out. With another aggravated grunt April found herself in another tight situation that was almost impossible to get out of.

How could this have happened? Maybe someone somewhere was trying to annoy her? Or destiny was throwing out a very big hint? Either way she was just tired of it all!

"April, you almost done?" Scarlet's voice called from behind the door. Great this was just getting better and better!

The teen rolled her eyes and continued to fight the evil cloth that bounded her. Stupid crossed spaghetti straps! Why do they make dresses like this? It's stupid!

"Be out in a minute!"

With another angry grunt and surprising strength, April managed to pull the tight dress up and tugged the thin black straps over her shoulders.

Shifting the dress around so the tag was facing the back of her neck, April tugged the bottom of the skirt down so it would, hopefully, reach her knees. Sadly that was not the case. The dress was a grape purple; it was somewhat tight but helped show of her figure. The black flower peddles were a great feature, April silently admitted, it gave her a dramatic look, yet help enhanced her feminine beauty.

"Come on, April, let us see!" Leah shouted geez that girl was very impatient, and April thought Raph was bad. Giving herself a look over April turned and opened the door. She immediately regretted this when the three girls screamed in her ear.

"You look so beautiful!" Jessica shouted with glee, sapphire eyes twinkling with delight. The two others, Scarlet and Leah, nodded in agreement. April gave a weak smile; to be honest she wasn't one to go through with this type of ordeal. She had better things to do then dress shop. Sadly her Aunt thought otherwise and asked a couple of girls from high school to help. And this was not April's definition of 'help'.

"Ok, we all agree, this is April's dress." Jessica giggled out. The others, besides April, nodded in agreement.

"Yep, but let's just make sure." Scarlet suggested, April groaned, she has been doing that a lot lately since this whole thing started. Her feet were sore from all the walking and her back hurt from carrying so many different bags. They've been here for hours, five to be exact, and it wasn't even close to being done.

"Listen, guys, I'm really happy you're trying to help me, but I'm just not into this type of stuff." The trio stopped and stared at her. April immediately wished she stayed quiet when she was given the heart broken looks.

"Come on, April," Scarlet begged "You need to socialize; your Aunt told us that you need to hang out with girls in your class."

April nodded, she will admit her Aunt was right and yet was wrong. It wasn't like she didn't want to hang out it was just she was hated the thought of being judged.

"Listen, April, I'm sure your father would have wanted this." That hit home even if it was unintentional, Leah had just tore a large hole into April's already beaten heart. "You need to go to Prom, it's a once in a life time opportunity and if you don't, well you'll never be able to do it again."

Why did they keep on insisting? They even went so far as to involve her father; how the heck did that come up? And yet she knew they were right, her dad would have wanted her to go to Prom. Heck he would have forced her to go. There was a soft pat on her should, nodding her thanks to Scarlet, April wiped some tears before they could appear visible.

After another hour or so, April found she like the black velvet dress. After it was purchased they continued to explore the local mall. There were tons of them in New York City, yet this was the closest to school.

"So who do you plan on going with to Prom, Scar-Scar?" Leah asked with a soft chime in her tone. Scarlet only shrugged, shifting her bags around for more comfort and support. "Haven't decided yet, I'm trying to choose between Cody and Charles. "

Leah only nodded before turning her attention to Jessica. "What about you have you decided or are you just going by yourself." Jessica smiled in her reply "I'm taking Tony, he actually just asked me a couple of days ago."

Leah immediately laughed "Told you! He's totally into you." At this Jessica blushed before moving a devious eye towards the carrot topped teen. "So, April, do YOU have a date?"

The sixteen year old nearly fell over at the question, well sure she was expecting it but it was still surprising.

"Well…Um..." They were staring at her, with eyes that seemed to drill into her soul. What was she suppose to say? "I'm not sure if any of the guys like me."

They seemed startled with that answer, and immediately Leah decided to save the day. "What about one of your guy friends. They might like you or could take you." April attempted to say something but Scarlet beat her to it.

"You know one in every five guys have a crush on their friends." There was that know-it-all tone again. "One of them is bound to like you."

"Doubt it," April muttered.

"Honey, please," Jessica said butting between the other two. "With that cute face and figure, I wouldn't be surprised." This earned lots of happy nods. Why, just why?

"I'm happy you think that way, but even if they liked- which they don't- They probably won't be able to make it. They don't go to school."

This was a bad thing to say. "Wait, how old are they?" Jessica demanded, the other two stared at each other in shock.

"Well, they're my age-and they're homeschooled. That's why they don't go to our school."

"You don't' need to attend school to go to Prom." Scarlet said with a sly smirk, starting April down. Yep she was not going to let up any time soon.

"They don't like parties and besides they probably won't have anything to wear." April was a little desperate but became satisfied, now she won't have to worry about dragging the turtles hear.

"Then tell them to wear a costume." The sound of her plan shattered at the words that escaped from Scarlet's mouth. Her satisfied smirk was melted and morphed into a face of shock. "S-say what?"

The trio giggled at her, but why what was so funny? Jessica, finally gaining her bearings, smiled at the teen. "You don't pay attention to the bulletin board do you?" Again they laughed and this time Leah decided to fill in the connection:

"It's a costume party this year. They wanted to mix it up a little so more people could come. I think it's supposed to raise money for more books or something."

"C-costume party?" April choked out; when they nodded her whole world crashed. This was bad, how the heck did she get the turtles involved it was just a simple conversation! Normal stuff that's what it's supposed to be, but yet destiny or some other annoying force came in and turned it into a giant mess that April wasn't sure if it was possible to clean up!

"And besides," No not that look, Scarlet had that annoying smirk on her face again it meant only one thing. "If you can't find a date we'll just find one for you." Trouble; yep that's what April was in big, big, BIG trouble. And now the guys were involved!

The others had satisfied smirks on their faces obliviously planning this whole scenario out from the beginning; clever girls.

0.0.0

April looked like a zombie walking into the turtle's lair. Her face was pale, her hair messy and looked like she hadn't slept in days, it wasn't that far from the truth. At first no one noticed her presents, Raph was punching the fighting dummy, Mikey reading a comic book, Leo watching his favorite show and Donnie was working on some strange new device.

The moment Splinter entered the room, he could sense tensed energy that almost suffocated him and it was coming from only one person.

"April, is everything alright?" Immediately the turtle's attention turned towards their human friend. Donnie stood placing his device on the table and claiming a seat next to his crush.

"April?" She gave them a weak smile happy they seemed to understand her. Splinter immediately looked towards the blue banded turtle. "Leonardo, please prepare something to drink, herbal tea would do nicely." A quick nod the leader was gone in a flash to the kitchen.

"April, what's wrong?" Donatello spoke softly, resting a gentle hand on her lap and another on her shoulder.

Sadly for Donnie, April didn't hear a word he said. Thoughts were racing all over, what the heck was she going to do. Her Aunt wasn't the meanest person in the world, but she can be strict and was making sure April would go to Prom, like it or not.

Her 'friends' as they called themselves had gone to every guy in school asking if they would be willing to court her to the dance. No one agreed yet. And now April had only two options: Go to Prom with a guy she doesn't know or go with her mutated friends.

She was voting for the later but how was she going to ask and who?

A warm cup of freshly made tea was place in the palm of her shaking hands. The sudden sense of something warm grabbed her attention and with mumbled thanks, she drank it in a single gulp not noticing the odd looks from everyone around her. This was insane she was April, the girl who would never try to start this much drama in one place.

"April," Donnie's voice spoke again kindly. "Please you have to tell us what's wrong. Did something happen?"

She looked at him strait in the eyes, blue met brown. There was an immediate moment of silence in the group. Horrible, deadly silence, it was killing them with anticipation on what was going on. Finally April spoke.

"Will you go to Prom with me?"

AN: Sorry I haven't written in a while but it was just something I decided to whip up. I actually am proud of this piece of work. I there are any grammar mistakes I'm sorry I'm still learning and have yet to make a decent story XD. Anyways please R&R on what you think, again this is my first TMNT story so please go easy on me. I'm sorry if they seem out of character, I've only watched a couple of episodes so far.

Hope you guys have a Merry Christmas!


	2. Big Trouble Part 2

Big Trouble Part 2

**AN: I know I said this was just a going to be a one shot, but the reviews I got for another chapter just made me feel guilty. So here's the second chapter hope you enjoy it!**

Brown eyes stared right back at him through the cracked mirror. Poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth; Donnie concentrated on tying his red bow tie.

How Master Splinter managed to get this suit from the sewers he'll never know. After minutes of endless battle with the blasted fabric, the purpled banded turtle came victorious with a slightly crooked tie. Oh well it'll have to do; maybe April would help him with it?

The thought made his heart jump. He still felt it was but a dream. His crush, April O'Neil, asked him to Prom? Donnie was sure he died and went to heaven. That or it was all a sad dream his brain would come up with during sleep. Either way he was not about to let it slip from his grasp; no not by a long shot.

"Donatello, are you ready?" Master Splinter's aged voice called from outside his door. The ninja turtle took a deep breath before calling out in reply. "Yes, Sensei, I am."

The door opened with a small amount of hesitation revealing a very proud mutated rat in a Japanese robe.

Splinter felt his eyes widen at the sight of his adopted son, standing in full view in a tuxedo. He almost looked like a man about to be wed. Splinter shooed those thoughts away, his son was too young for that, but the former-human wished that it would be possible for his sons to find good wives.

"My son," Splinter spoke softly, voice dripping with pride "Are you ready?"

Donnie nodded, "Yes, Sensei, I'm just a little nervous." Splinter nodded in understanding, but immediately remembered what he had come here for. Reaching into his robes, the aged rat pulled out a beautiful dusty purple Lilly. It's peddles curled outward revealing the narrow base filled with violet stamens.

Donnie's fudge orbs widen in shock, "M-Master Splinter, where …did you get that?"

Splinter chuckled at his son's reaction, he was expecting that. "I found it last night, after you and your brothers came back from patrol. I'm sure April will appreciate this gift from you."

"F-From me?" Donnie squeaked his face flushed at the sudden proposal. Splinter nodded, "Yes, it's tradition for the man to give his date a flower. Unless you two are only friends, then I'll just-"

"No-um… I mean yes, of course, Sensei, I'll give it to her. Thank you."

Splinter smiled and handed his son the Lilium. He sense in the Universe that his son was going to have a fantastic night.

April's heart pounded in an unsteady beat. Her palms were covered in a nervous coat of sweat. She felt silly in this dress. Looking down at her gown, April immediately felt the lack of confidence in her. Her dress was just above her ankles giving her the ability to move without tripping, but it showed off her kankles! The dress was too tight it'll rip up. Her hair needed more hair spray, spit curls were popping out.

Oh, no what if she needed to the bathroom, would her dress get caught in the toilet? What if she gets toilet paper stuck to it?

Out of habit April sucked in her bottom lip and nibbled the ruby red flesh. Her stomach had butterflies fluttering around in a frenzy. Why was she so nervous? Maybe it was because she was going to Prom with her best friend? Wait where was he? What if he felt ashamed? Friends couldn't go with friends to Prom! Right?

April jumped when something gripped her shoulder. Twisting around she was met face to face the all too familiar gap-tooth shy grin of said ninja turtle.

"Donnie," she breathed taking in his new features. She was use to seeing the turtles wearing just their signature masks. Their shells often hid the unmentionable parts.

But now as she looked at him in a midnight tuxedo with a complimentary red tie; April couldn't' help but wonder why she hadn't asked him sooner. He was beyond handsome. Heck he was hot!

The teen pushed those thoughts away, this was her friend. Best friend, she couldn't think like that.

"Wow, April" Donnie spoke in awe. He had never thought she could get any more beautiful. "You look pretty."

Donnie tensed at his own words. What the heck! Did he just say that? April wasn't pretty, she was beautiful. Gorgeous! A goddess if anything! And that's all he said? Donnie wanted to hit his head against something if it'll knock some more sense into him.

April smiled shyly at the compliment. Yes they were just friends. "Thanks, Donnie. You look good yourself."

Good? He was hot! Not good. If April didn't have any self respect she would have jumped the turtle!

Wait what? Her eyes widen at the thought. She shouldn't even be thinking about that stuff, especially about Donnie! April could only imagine his reaction if he even got a whiff of what she was thinking.

The awkward silence went on for another minute. Each thinking of their own personal wishes for the other. Finally Donatello decided they should hurry. If the doors close, there was no other way of getting in.

Holding out his hand to April, the turtle spoke. "Maybe we should go inside; don't want to miss the once in a lifetime dance. Do we?"

The red head snapped out of her train of thought and nodded. "N-no we don't." And with that she rested her hand inside his much larger one. Jolts of electricity rushed up their arms, hearts pounding at an unnatural rate.

Donnie let April through the doors, paying their fee. Inside the school's gym; the room was filled with streamers arching downward from the ceiling. Balloons floating around the air, some tied the corners of the white covered tables.

A strobe light hung in the middle of the room, flashing colorful lights of: Red, Blue, Green, and every other color of the rainbow.

Men and women were dressed in their respective order of dress and tux, except with a little taste of Halloween. People dressed in their favorite costumes. And April and Donnie were no exceptions.

April only had on a painted face of a black feline. Her hair tied up into a swirled bun with a pair of cat ears perking in front of it. Her strap on tail fell from beneath the hem of the dress allowing it trail behind her.

The duo stood near the wall watching as everyone danced to the blasting music from the speakers above. Letting loose what they had and not caring about the world around them.

Donnie wanted to do that but he wasn't too great with his feet unless it consisted of fighting. Looking over at April he could tell she felt the same; just a little more shyer then him.

She was the girl no one noticed, up until now when she was in full bloom.

Bloom? Bloom! His flower!

Slapping a hand over his face, Donnie desperately searched for the flower hidden in his pockets.

"Um..h-here, April, I uh…got this for you to look beautiful in. No! What I mean is I got this so you would like me. No! I was referring to-uh…"

April stared blankly at him trying to figure out what he was blabbering about, until she noticed the beautiful flower in his palm. Her eyes widen in shock before a beloved smile spread across her face.

"Oh, Don, thank you!" She whispered with glee taking the offering plant from the flustered ninja. Carefully she fixed it on her strap for all to see.

"How does it look?" Donatello was lost of words. She looked like an angel that just came out of heaven. He swallowed the lump in his burning throat, struggling to say something, that wasn't stupid.

"Y-you could not be more beautiful…" He breathed out eyes glowing with honestly. April felt her heart swell in delight, before locking her arms around his neck in a warm hug.

Taken back Donatello was shocked at April's sudden reaction, but didn't hesitate to return the hug.

The music suddenly shifted into a softer more smother tone.

"Alright everyone; take your date to the dance floor. This is 'Rocket Love.'" The smooth DJ spoke huskily into the microphone.

The interspecies couple pulled away from their hug. Cheeks a whole new color of red, their eyes locked, silently asking the other for permission.

"Do you want to dance?" April asked, she was honestly scared to ask, but it seemed like he wanted too. Don didn't answer vocally. His tongue was tied. Instead he nodded his head vigorously as a 'yes' before leading her to their spot under the multi-colored lights.

He was tense. She was nervous. Never before had either of them danced. Donatello had seen people slow dance before in movies, but now he realized why it was so hard. His feet were huge; he could easily step on April's toes by mistake.

April realizing her friend's fear, and gently wrapped her arms around his neck once again, then pressed herself closer. Taking his hand she allowed them to rest on her hips, giving the mutant a comforting smile.

"It's ok." She whispered reassuringly "Just relax and sway from side to side." He nodded, and bit back a gasp when she rested her head against his shoulder. Her warm breath tickled his neck, setting off goose bumps.

Taking a deep breath Donatello relaxed and tried not worry.

They swayed to the music like this for what seemed like hours. Keeping each other as close as possible; it was a dream made into reality for the both of them.

The music was coming to an end, the beat growing slower, the singer growing softer and softer. As this happened Donnie and April prepared to separate from the embrace; accidentally locking their eyes.

Brown met blue in collision of harmony and passion.

Slowly their faces grew closer, eyes growing heavier and hearts pounded harder. Until their lips locked together; molding perfectly.

The two of them now knew the meaning of the words 'True love's first kiss.' It was magical.

**AN: Yes, yes. I know epic fluffiness. You know what sue me I actually liked it. XP I'm pretty proud of myself for this piece of work. I know there are a lot of error mistakes, but in my defense I was in the moment and wouldn't stop writing out of fear of losing the zing XD. **

**Anyways I hope you guys liked it. A lot of my review for the first chapter had people begging for another one. Anyways Read &Review is appreciated. Love you guys! Hope you have a great summer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Big Trouble Part 3

**AN: You guys are going to be the death of me! XP Just like the last chapter, I am once again guilt tricked into writing a part 3. Well I'm going to give it a shot; hopefully it'll turn out as good as the other first two. **

The dance was over; after several hours of dancing, chatting, and a few more kisses. The two finally decided to call it a night, and head home. Donnie knew that the city was filled with danger, and not just by the Foot, or Krang. Average citizens could be just as dangerous. He wasn't willing to take any chances. If his April got hurt, Donatello would never forgive himself?

Wait, _his_ April? The turtle sighed shaking his head. _'This is just the first date, and already, you're acting like she's your girlfriend.' _Taking a quick glance at his crush, Don couldn't help but drink in all her beauty. Her hair was a little messy, little string pieces sticking out randomly, but she still looked as gorgeous as ever. Maybe, after they go on a few dates, she'll agree to be his girlfriend.

But, wait, they kissed like a million times at the dance, if that doesn't prove they're in a relationship, he wasn't sure what did.

The ninja was snapped out of thought when his crush decided to clear her throat.

"Hey, Donnie?" She asked not sure whether she should meet his gaze or not. "I want to talk to you about earlier, in the dance."

Oh no, she was going to say something along the lines of "I really like you, but it'll never work out." Or even worse. "Those kisses didn't mean anything; they were just in the moment."

Would she really say that?

"When we kissed the first time, it felt like I was kissing… Shredder!" Donatello stared at her. "You felt like you were kissing Shredder?"

April glared at him, with the meanest look he had ever seen, before thrusting a finger up to the roof top. Donnie followed it and felt his eyes widen at the sight of their mortal enemy.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, turtle." He chuckled in a deep, malicious, tone. Donnie urged April behind him, reaching to grab his staff. His felt went pale.

Out of all the things to forget, Donnie had to have forgotten his bo-staff? _'I must have forgotten it, while getting ready?_' The turtle struggled to grab the air, but still could not feel the wooden staff he had master all his life.

"Don, what now?" April asked in a shiver, she was pretty quick on picking up that her friend was unequipped.

"D-don't worry, April, I'll think of something." He didn't dare add the words "I hope." It'll only scare her even more.

Shredder let out a loud booming laughter, the sound sent goose bumps across their bodies. The armored man jumped down in front of the two, and stalked towards his quivering prey. He had waited for this, sure it was only one turtle, but Shredder could care less. More would surely come, and he'll get rid of them all just the same.

Don moved in front of April, blocking her away from scar faced man. He wasn't going to give up, even without his bo-staff, he knew how to fight; even without a weapon. It might not be much, but hopefully it'll give April a chance to escape.

The moment Shredder unleashed his daggers Donnie charged. He first swung a round-house-kick, but Shredder easy dodged it, and slashed his knives to the mutant. Donatello struggled to keep track of the strikes, while also looking after April; one of Shredder's Foot members could easily swipe her away.

A sudden punch sent the purple banded ninja crashing against the wall. The world around him was a little dizzy, and he swore he saw two other clones of the metal man.

"Donnie!" April cried she looked around desperately to find some sort of weapon, anything to help him. All she could find was a small metal pipe; it will have to do.

The pipe was heavier then it looked, and it took much her strength just to lift it. She took a quick look at Donatello. He was up on his feet again, and dodging more attacks, while risking an opening strike every now and then. The gash on his head was leaking blood fast; he won't be able to last long.

April took a deep breath, and leveled the pipe onto her shoulder before rushing towards the enemy. There was no time to think, just act. With all the strength she had, the pipe collided with the side of Shredder's mask catching the man off guard, but only for a second.

He glared at her and swung his knives just barely missing her neck by an inch. Donatello countered attack, rushing to swing another hard kick. Shredder seemed more vigilant this time, and grabbed the turtle's ankle, swinging him around like a bat, to crash him face first the brick wall, with enough force to crack the red blocks.

April was forced to watch in horror, as her love slowly peeled off and fell unconscious.

"Looks like your boyfriend is out of time." Shredder crackled, his knives, clinked out once again, they seemed more threatening than ever.

April was frozen in place, she could do little. She was tired; the pipe was thrown away after it made its hit. She was standing alone against this horrid beast, who had once been a human being.

"Don…" She whispered in fear, risking at glance to her fallen friend; he was still out cold.

"It's just you and me now, kunoichi." This was it this was the end. As Shredder raised his knives for the final strike, April began to regret ever asking Donatello out to prom. It was all her fault, she should have just spoken up and said no to her aunt; if it meant saving Donnie's life.

"Any last words?" Shredder asked, relishing how her face turned stark white.

"Booyakasha!" Before anyone could react, throwing stars strike at the minis. April gasped, she knew that scream anywhere. Risking a look she couldn't help but cry at the sight of her other three, mutant, friends crowding at the top of the roof behind them, standing on the edge.

"April, grab Donnie and take him to safety, we'll take care of Shredder!" Leonardo shouted. The red head nodded, and moved as quickly as possible to her turtle.

Shredder glared at the turtles, he looked over at April who was struggling to pick up Donatello.

"Listen here, you over sized tin can!" Raph shouted with pure red fury. "You mess with me, that is one thing, but when you mess with my brother, you got another thing coming!"

"Yeah!" Mikey added he was just as mad as Raph, if not then more. Shredder's focus went between three turtles, to their fallen brother; and human friend. His options were limited, it was three against one, and the man hated to admit it, but Donatello had land some pretty mean strikes on him. His honor was wounded, and would be broken if he were to lose to a bunch of underground mutants.

Growling at his options, Shredder glared at the remanding three brothers. "This is not the end, turtles. Next time you'll regret challenging me!" With that Shredder grabbed a small hand full of flash powder. He only had a limited supply; it was only used in a situation like this.

With pound of his fist, the area was clouded with grey smoke. And Shredder was gone.

Donatello groaned at the dull ache in his head. Where was he? How did he get here? The last thing Donnie remembered was the Shredder and-

The Shredder!

Don tried to command his body to sit up, but something was keeping him down. Something warm and sweet smelling; like strawberries. He forced the pain aside to turn his head at what was next to him.

April was resting at his side; her head lying delicately on his good shoulder. Don felt his face grow red, the memories of what had happened came rushing back, and he could not believe any of that had happened. He felt like an idiot to come unprepared.

Don stared at the sleeping angel; she had a few bandages on her cheek and forehead, but nothing too serious, from what he could tell. As he took in his surroundings, Donatello began to settle down, when he recognized the place as the lair, his home.

Sleep called his name, after his nerves finally calmed down, now the turtle was relishing the way April molded next to him. Like a missing puzzle piece, a piece he hoped would stay with him forever.

**AN: As always more fluff! X3 I'm sorry there wasn't a battle between the other three turtles and Shredder, but I just didn't know how to fit it in. Not to mention I suck at battle scenes. XD So, yeah, I was once again guilt tricked into writing a third chap. But hey, you have to make the reviewers happy. XP Most of the reviews asked for Shredder; so I put him in. I know it isn't much, but hopefully you guys will like it PEACE! \/ **


End file.
